While you were gone
by vickyloka
Summary: Sam foi para a faculdade deixando seu pai e seu irmão. O que aconteceu com Dean durante esse tempo?


WHILE YOU WERE GONE

AUTOR: **VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **FEVEREIRO 2009**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de escrever sobre as inúmeras situações que podem acontecer com eles.**

RESUMO**: O que aconteceu com Dean depois que Sam foi para a faculdade**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo que abriu a porta Dean percebeu que havia algo diferente. Sammy estava sentado na cama do quarto de hotel com uma carta na mão, parecia no mínimo surpreso.

- O que foi Sam? O que aconteceu?

Sam levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

- É uma carta de Stanford cara. Eu entrei.

- Você o quê?

- Eu entrei em Stanford, eles estão me oferecendo uma bolsa de estudos.

- Stanford? Eu nem sabia que você estava querendo ir pra lá.

- É, bem, eu não queria que soubessem. Papai vai surtar.

- Como assim? Você está considerando ir?

- Dean, é claro que eu vou! Você tem idéia de quanto vale uma bolsa de estudos?

- Não, pra falar a verdade não tenho, mas sei que papai não vai te deixar ir.

- É, tanto faz, ok.

- Estou falando sério Sam, esqueça isso.

- Eu disse ok.

Mais tarde naquela noite, John Winchester chegou em casa de uma caçada. Estava fora há dois dias e tinha deixado seus dois filhos fazendo a pesquisa no hotel. Chegou com cara de poucos amigos, depois de uma caçada estafante estava de mau-humor.

Sam olhou para seu pai e Dean leu seus pensamentos. Olhou para Sam fazendo que não com a cabeça. Sam apenas virou a cara.

- Ei, pai. Eu recebi uma carta hoje. De Stanford.

Seu pai apenas virou-se para olhá-lo, aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Eles querem que eu estude lá. - Sam continuou - Estão me oferecendo uma bolsa de estudos.

- Você não vai. – Disse seu pai simplesmente.

Sam olhou para Dean que estava apreensivo. Se levantou.

- E por que não?

- Porque você tem uma responsabilidade para com essa família, Sam. Não pode largar tudo pra... Para ir para a faculdade?

- É pai, exatamente. E não estou abandonando nossa família, só quero estudar.

- Bem, isso não vai acontecer.

- Quem é você pra me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer?- disse Sam levantando a voz.

- Eu sou seu pai, garoto!

- É, e você tem feito um ótimo trabalho como pai até agora não é?

- Ei gente, parem com isso, ok?- disse Dean tentando apartar.

- Você fique fora disso Dean! Como se atreve a falar assim comigo Sam?!

- Se a carapuça serviu.

- Você não vai pra essa escola e ponto final.

- Oh, eu vou sim. E não há nada que você possa fazer pra me impedir.

- Se voce sair por aquela porta não se atreva a voltar.

- Ótimo, não vou voltar.

- Sam, qual é? Não quer realmente fazer isso! – Dean estava começando a se desesperar.

- Sinto muito Dean, mas se não sou bem-vindo não posso ficar.

Sam caminhou até a cama e começou a atirar suas coisas em uma mala.

- Sam, por favor! Pai, vai deixar ele fazer isso?- Nenhum dos dois respondeu- Qual é a de vocês dois?

Sam já havia terminado de juntar suas coisas e estava indo embora.

- Eu falei sério filho, se sair por essa porta não se incomode em voltar.

- É, eu sei que falou sério. E não pretendo voltar.

Sam saiu pela porta da frente e já estava se afastando quando Dean correu atrás dele.

- Qual é Sam?! Não pode ir embora assim cara!

- Não foi minha decisão Dean, ele disse que eu devia ir.

- Não foi o que ele disse! Por favor, não vai! Me deixa tentar consertar isso.

- Sinto muito Dean, não há como consertar isso. Eu estou indo, se cuida.

- Sam! Espera!

Sam já estava se afastando enquanto Dean ainda chamava por ele.

- Sam, por favor! Sam, volta!

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Já fazia uma semana desde que Sam havia partido e Dean ainda não tinha noticias dele. Tentara ligar durante algum tempo, mas Sam não atendia suas ligações. Então fez o que sabia fazer melhor, caçar. Caçou como se sua vida dependesse disso, fazia a pesquisa, limpava as armas, fazia tudo o que seu pai mandava como um bom soldado. Porque soldados não precisam pensar, soldados não precisam sentir, e tudo o que Dean queria naquela hora era não sentir.

A pessoa mais importante da sua vida, seu Sammy, havia partido. E agora Dean não podia mais protegê-lo, não podia mais fazer o seu trabalho.

Uma noite, cerca de duas semanas depois de Sam ter partido seu pai saiu de casa no meio da noite. Saiu discretamente sem avisar Dean, estava de volta na manhã seguinte como se nada tivesse acontecido. Essas saídas continuaram acontecendo a intervalos regulares durante algum tempo, e uma noite Dean decidiu seguir seu pai.

No meio da noite John Winchester saiu do quarto, como sempre achando que Dean não estava vendo. Dean saiu silenciosamente atrás de seu pai e o seguiu pela estrada, viajaram por mais de uma hora até chegar à Califórnia. Seu pai continuou dirigindo até Palo Alto e parou em frente a uma escola. Stanford.

Ficaram lá estacionados durante um bom tempo. Dean reparou, após alguns minutos, que de onde estavam podiam ver alguns dos dormitórios. Começou a observar as janelas e finalmente avistou Sam numa delas.

Uma onda de alívio o invadiu ao ver aquela imagem. Sam seguro, Sam feliz. Depois de algum tempo reparou que seu pai se preparava pra partir, tratou de sair dali rápido e chegar antes ao quarto de hotel.

Não comentou o acontecido com seu pai, mas aquela onda de alívio não o abandonou. Sentia-se mais consolado em saber que Sam estava seguro e que seu pai, apesar de não dar o braço a torcer, ainda cuidava de Sam e fazia questão de saber que ele estava bem.

Continuaram caçando durante muito tempo, Dean tentou falar com Sam ainda algumas vezes, mas acabou desistindo. Por cerca de quatro anos não incomodou seu irmão, sabendo que ele estava seguro e que não queria vê-lo.

Durante esses anos de caçadas foi ficando cada vez melhor, ele e seu pai já eram quase como parceiros e um dia, quando Dean já estava com 26 anos seu pai o deixou ir sozinho numa caçada pela primeira vez na vida.

Quando se depararam com dois casos em locais distintos seu pai achou que faria mais sentido se eles se separassem.

Assim sendo Dean Winchester foi para New Orleans caçar um vodoo, enquanto John foi para Jericho investigar um caso de vários homens desaparecidos.

Essa foi a ultima vez que Dean viu seu pai, tentou ligar várias vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Foi quando recebeu a mensagem que mudou tudo:

"Dean, alguma coisa está acontecendo. Eu acho que é sério. Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo. Tenha muito cuidado, Dean. Estamos todos em perigo."

Algo estava errado, seu pai estava em perigo e Dean não tinha idéia do que fazer. O pânico começou a tomar conta dele e foi quando decidiu. Estava na hora de engolir o orgulho, ia falar com Sam.

Dirigiu até a Califórnia onde invadiu o quarto do seu irmão no meio da noite e o arrastou consigo, para procurar seu pai, de volta para a vida que ele tinha abandonado. Dean Winchester se culpa por isso até hoje. Se culpa, mas faria tudo de novo.

FIM


End file.
